Les rouages des sentiments
by SweetSleepyNeko
Summary: Dans le monde de one piece, être curieuse c'est pas une qualités et bien malheureusement pour Miphylia. Une jeune fille passionnée de mécanique et de construction en tous genre. Elle est particulièrement attirée par les bateaux pirates, ils sont tous unique et c'est se que la jeune fille préfère. Cependant cette curiosité va la mener dans une aventure bien singulière.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Dans la minuscule lentille du télescope, le gardien des cotes de l'île de Guangouja vie de grandes voiles blanches se dressaient au loin. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, il se trouvait dans un coin reculée de l'océan ou seul les pirates, les bandits, et marchands d'esclaves osaient si aventurés. Le gardien dévia sont regard vers le plus haut mat du bateau, pour confirmer la nature des nouveaux arrivants. Il vie alors le drapeau noir orné d'une tête de mort qui a si souvent crée de terribles problèmes sur Guangouja. Il se mis alors a faire sonner les cloches, pour avertir le peu d'habitant qui se trouvait encore sur l'île .

Les habitants avaient ,en effet, petit a petit fuient l'île du au fait des habituelles attaques et des mauvaises fréquentations qui venaient s'installer sur île pour être à l'abri des autorités de la marine. Cette île était alors devenue un paradis ou tout le monde faisait se que bon lui semblait. Une zone de non droit.

A l'entente des cloches les habitants habitués à la démarche se ruèrent vers leur modeste maison contrairement au reste de l'île composée uniquement de bandits de grands chemins qui eux continuaient leur activités dans le même brouhaha.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fait sonnée les cloches le gardien regarda plus attentivement le drapeau pirate, il reconnue les deux typiques sabres croisés avec dessiné pardessus le fameux crane blanc marqué de trois cicatrices a l'œil droit. Ce drapeau était connue de tous, il annoncé la venue du grand pirate Shanks Leroux. C'était l'un des quatre plus grands pirates de ce monde.

Le vent de l'ouest était en faveur des nouveaux pirates qui arrivèrent rapidement au port de la ville. L'énorme galion débarqua et ont vit alors une centaine de pirates ,trop impatiens de revoir la terre ferme, quitter le bateau dans une cohue exagérée. Certains sautaient pardessus le bastingage, d'autres descendaient par l'échelle et quelques un tombaient se qui donner lieu à de petits querelles entre coéquipier. Les conversations se composaient presque uniquement de blagues salas et d'anecdotes grivoises comme ont pouvait l'espérer de la part de pirates.

Le tintement des cloches crée part l'arrivée du pirate redouté était arrivée aux oreilles d'une jeune fille insouciante qui vivait dans la foret qui entourait la ville principale. Cette jeune fille était du moins plus que atypique, elle était toujours très enthousiaste part le débarquement de nouveaux bateaux pirates. Le rapprochement se faisait rapidement dans sa tête : qui dis débarquement dis bateaux, qui dis cloches dis pirates et les pirates avaient toujours le dont de venir avec les bateaux les plus hors normes, contrairement à la marine qui possédait toujours les mêmes navires conventionnelles aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Cette jeune inconsciente avait un penchant pour la mécanique, et tout se qui peut se construire. Ces journées se résumait à élaborer une invention ,et une fois terminée, elle aller dans le coin le plus reculer de la foret pour la tester, cela se terminait souvent par une explosion plus ou moins grosse. Et elle faisait cela jusqu'à se que son invention soit parfaite. Elle vivait avec sa grand mère qui elle savait que sont penchant était plus fort que la raison, se qui lui faisait faire des chose insensée, comme par exemple aller à la rencontre des plus grandes pirates de ce monde juste pour avoirs une petit visite guidée de leur embarcation.

Quand elle entendit les cloches sonner elle se trouver en plein travaille sur quelque que chose dont on ne pouvait pas encore donner le mon. La jeune fille se mit alors à courir vers la sortie de son atelier. Mais elle fut arrêtée d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la projeta jusqu'au font de la pièce. Elle percuta le mur créant un trou impressionnent dans celui-ci. La fumer crée par la rencontre du mur et de la jeune fille ne permettait pas de voir l'état de l'adolescente. La grand-mère dis alors d'un ton sévère:

\- «Si tu n'était pas aussi idiote je n'aurai pas a faire ça!»

Mais elle n'eut pourtant pas de réponses. La fumée se dissipa se qui permit alors à la grand-mère de se rendre compte que la jeune fille n'était plus là. On entendit alors résonner dans toute la foret:

\- «Miphylia!»

Elle avait encore cette fois réussit à s'enfuir et du au certain âge de sa tutrice, une fois qu'elle était partie rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Plus loin dans à la lisière de la forêt se trouvait la jeune fille accompagnée de sont loup géant au poiles long, et d'un blanc immaculé. Se loup fessait au moins deux fois la taille de la mécanicienne, même si la jeune fille était petite avoir le double de sa taille était imposant. Grâce à lui elle n'avait aucune crainte à aller en ville. Même si ces talents d'art martiaux lui permettait de se sortir de tout les situations, il était plus prudent qu'elle ne sorte pas en ville seule. Elle regardait attentivement vers le port:

\- «woaw! Regarde Okami un galion, je crois que j'en avait jamais vue d'aussi impressionnant!»

*j'ai tellement envie d'aller le voir de plus prés mais si ça fini comme la dernier fois mamie Yubaba va finir par me séquestrer à la maison… * Un jolie sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage parsemée de tache de rousseurs ou on devinée encore les très de l'enfant qu'elle était il y a quelque années . *Tan pis je trouverais un moyenne de m'échapper si jamais elle le fais.*

La jeune mécanicienne et son loup prénommé Okami se dirigèrent, vers le port où avait accosté le bateau des pirates. Elle emprunta la rue principale qui traversait tout la ville et menait directement vers le port. Cependant il fallait qu'elle soit prudente, elle ne pouvait pas demander directement aux pirates de visiter leur bien le plus précieux, il la foutrait dehors à grand coup de pied...

Il fallait alors qu'elle fasse preuve de ruse et de discrétion. Elle avait l'habitude de s'introduire dans les bâtiments sous haute surveillance, c'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisais.

Quelques mètre avant l'arrivée au port, elle grimpa sur un des énormes entrepôt qui servait pour le commerce de marchandises. Elle inspecta le galion de loin et par chance elle s'aperçut que le navire, à cette heure là, n'était pas très peuplé. Les pirates étaient tous aller se balader en ville. Les seules qui étaient resté c'était ceux de corvée de garde.

Elle commença à réfléchir avec un grand sourire :

*Trop facile ! Ça va être du gâteau, il suffit de ne pas se faire voir par les pirates sur le pont, faire un peut attention à celui sur la vigile. Et hop ! le tour est joué. Même pas besoin de diversion.*

Elle descendit dans la ruelle qui séparait les deux entrepôts pour ne pas se faire trop remarqué. Puis elle couru vers le bateau voisin a celui des pirates pour se cacher. C'était plus facile de s'introduire dans un bateaux marchant qu'un bateaux pirate, surtout qu'ils ne sont généralement pas gardés


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Avant de monté sur le bateau la jeune fille dit d'une voix calme et rassurante à son loup:

\- "Okami attend moi ici je revient très vite ne t'inquiète pas. Vient seulement si je t'appelle"

Le loup s'assit sagement sur les planches du ponton devant le bateau. Elle grimpa sur le navire marchand sous le regard bienveillant de sont loup. Cependant la caravelle des marchands été trop petite pour pouvoir simplement passée d'un bateau à l'autre, il fallait qu'elle monte un peut plus haut. Quand elle arriva sur le pont supérieure elle décida de montée sur le mat, même si elle allé manquer encore un peut de hauteur. Mais elle ne se préoccupait pas de ça pour le moment :

*C'est pas grave. Je trouverait bien une solution sur le moment. * réfléchit elle. (Si on peut appeler cela réfléchir.)

Son corps agile et finement musclé lui permit de se hisser rapidement jusqu'en haut du mat. Arrivée sur la vigile elle ôta ces chaussures car c'était plus pratique pour se déplacer sur la vergue qui retenait la voile du bateau. Elle vérifia ou se trouvaient les deux pirates de gardes. Ils été dos à elle et discutaient entre eux. Comme la voie été libre la jeune insouciante monta sur le bord de la vigile, en face de l'épais bout de boit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa un pied sur la vergue, puis quand elle sentie quelle était bien placer, elle posa le deuxième. La jeune fille était maintenant, les deux pied sur le bout de boit, le dos droit, les bras tendu, et elle attendait sagement d'être parfaitement en équilibre.

*Ça serait bête de mourir avant d'avoir pue inspecter se bateau pirates* pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança tout doucement, sans perdre l'équilibre et arriva au bout de la proue. Elle se trouver cependant à encore quelque mètre du bastingage. Elle réfléchis un moment :

*Je fais quoi?... Bon j'ai pas trop le choix... *

Elle recula en fessant bien attention, pris sont élan et couru sur le bout de boit et part chance sans perdre l'équilibre. Quand elle arriva au bout de la vergue elle donna une grande impulsion sur ces jambes, puis sauta. Malheureusement le saut été un peut trop court, son pied heurta le bastingage du navire pirates. La jeune fille piqua du nez vers le sol du bateau:

*Merde! C'est fini, les gardes vont être alerté part le bruit, je vais rien pourvoir faire!* Pensa-t-elle.

Le bruit de la chute fit sursauter les deux pirates. Ils se retournèrent en direction du bruit mais il n'y avait rien, juste une dizaine de tonneau qui attendait d'être remplie de rhum. L'un des deux pirates dis à l'autre :

\- « T'as entendu ? »

L'autre répondu légèrement agacée :

\- « Bien sur que j'ai entendu bouffon ! »

Ils fixèrent tout les deux l'endroit quelques seconde, puis un des deux dit :

\- « C'est bizarre… allons vérifier. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'amas de tonneau. Le plus grand des deux vit un des barils renversé et il dit à l'autre d'un ton las :

\- « Abruti c'est juste une barrique qui est tombé, ya pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Pendant se temps Miphylia attendais sens rien dire. Elle s'était retrouvée par chance après sa chute, la tête la premier dans un des barils vide. Grâce à sa petites taille elle avait pue facilement se cacher, sans que les pirates vois le bout de ces jambes ressortir du tonneau. Le gardien sur la vigile alarmer par le bruit cria au deux hommes :

\- « Et alors c'est quoi se boucan ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Vous êtes pas fichu de gardés le bateau correctement » dis celui-ci avec un rire moqueur.

\- « T'as gueule ! » répondit le plus petit, « c'est juste un barils vide qui est tombé ! C'est sûrement à cause du vent »

\- « je sais pas vous, mais le vent a bien baissé de puis tout a l'heure ! Et ça m'étonnerait que se soit le vent qui ait fait un bruit de pareil ! » dit l'homme perchée à plusieurs mètres du sol avec le même rire moqueur. « Faites un tour sur le pont au lieu de vous la coulez douce espèces d'abrutis ! »

\- « Hey ! On c'est se qu'on doit faire t'as pas besoin de nous le rappelait ! Connard ! » On entendit légèrement le rire de l'homme après que le pirates ai répondu.

\- « Bon, on a cas aller vérifier à l'arrière du bateau. De toute façon on a que ça à faire » dit l'autre pirates.

\- « Ouais allons y! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'arrière du bateau, discutant sur le fait que les autres membres de l'équipage devait être à en ce moment dans les bras de jolies demoiselles à siroté des bières bien fraîches alors que eux devait vérifier si quelqu'un était assez fou pour s'introduire sur le bateau de Shanks Leroux. Miphylia attendit quelques instants avec un sourire au lèvre en entendant les propos des deux pirates . Quand les bruits de pas des pirates eurent disparu elle sortie doucement du tonneau en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Puis à pas de loup elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entré du bateau. Elle commençait toujours par inspecter l'intérieure des bateaux c'était le plus important. L'extérieur elle pouvait toujours l'observer de loin. Elle longea le mur ou se trouvait la porte tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Rien énonce l'arrivée des deux pirates, l'homme à la vigile été concentré sur le large, tout se passait comme prévu.

*Qu'elle chance j'ai eu! j'ai failli y passer. Franchement je pensais que ça aurait été plus difficile que ça. Maintenant il faut juste espérer qu'il y ai personnes dans le bateau. Mais normalement il sont tous partis, après avoir navigué aussi longtemps aucun pirates ne décide de resté dans leur embarcation.* Un sourire de satisfaction commença à se dessiner son sont visage.

Quand elle arriva à la porte la jeune fille, collé au mur, l'ouvrit légèrement et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Face à la porte elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et dit à vois haute :

-"Fiou! C'est bon! maintenant c'est mon petit moment de plaisir."

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire qui disparu aussitôt, son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle se trouver un homme assez imposant, qui la fixé avec la tête légèrement de côté, signe de son incompréhension. Il avait une légère barbe de 4 jours et des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. L'homme ouvrir ça douche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sotie. Il avait devant lui une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans habillé d'un short court attaché par une ceinture sur la qu'elle été accroché un petit couteau dont le fourreau été orné de petite miniatures argenté. Elle n'avait rien de bien dangereux et avec un couteau elle ne risquait pas de faire grand chose. Accompagné du faite qu'elle était pétrifié de peur il avoue qu'il ne savais pas trop quoi dire :

*Pourquoi un être aussi insignifiant c'est introduit sur notre navire ?* pensa l'homme.

Tandis se que l'homme cherchait quelque chose à dire Miphylia elle cogiter pour se sortir de cette situation, elle avait bien identifier le personnage elle était insouciante mais elle savait à qui elle avait affaires. Devant elle se trouvée Shanks Leroux.


	3. Chapter 3

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Miphylia.

*Putain qu'est se qu'il fait là celui la ! Pourquoi il est pas avec les autres membres de l'équipage ?! Un capitaine, arrivé sur une île va habituellement se détendre les neurones dans un bar surtout après un long séjour en mer. Je suis tombé sur le seul putain de capitaine qui reste encore dans son bateaux alors qu'il y a tout les bars et toutes les putes de l'île qui l'attendent. Fait chier, je suis dans la merde !*

Par reflex Miphylia avait mis sa main sur son couteau mais elle l'enleva rapidement, sachant bien que ça allait lui servir à rien et que ça suggérait qu'elle était venue avec de mauvaises intentions. Après qu'il se soit écoulé une petite poignée de secondes la jeune fille décida de réagir. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte dos à elle, l'ouvrit en grand pour, dans la fraction de seconde après, se mettre à courir. De son côté le pirate un peu surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite. Cela permit à la jeune fille de faire quelques mètres avant que Shanks prenne une forte impulsion sur ces jambes et arrive juste derrière elle. Il plaqua sa main sur le visage de Miphylia et la poussa fortement en arrière. Elle percuta pour la deuxième fois de la journée un mur, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup moins violemment. Aucunes traces de collision ne se trouvait sur celui-ci, au grand soulagement de la mécanicienne. Habitué à ce genre de traitements que lui faisait déjà subir sa grand-mère, Miphylia entreprit de rapidement s'éclipser, pensant que le pirate aurait baissé sa garde.

* Si il pense que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, il se trompe ! * pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Mais visiblement le pirate n'en avait pas fini avec elle. La jeune fille eu juste le temps de se lever avant que Shanks se trouve en face d'elle. Une seconde plus tard elle avait les mains attachées avec des menottes en granit marin et se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur part la main du pirate qui lui serrait le coup. Le pirate pris la précaution de ne pas trop serrer sa prise pour qu'elle puisse respirer aisément :

*Cette jeune fille n'a rien de dangereux… Elle c'est sûrement fait embrigader part un pirate de l'île qui a du lui promettre une récompense si elle arrivait à s'introduire dans notre bateau et ramener les plans du Red Force... Ou une autre bêtise du même genre. On va gentiment la renvoyer chez ces parents à grand coup de pied au cul, après lui avoir soutirer quelques infos sur ces crapules. En plus je ne vois pas de présence étrangères autre que la sienne dans les parages. Elle n'a donc pas servit de diversion…*

Sous la force de l'impacte les cheveux de la jeune fille auparavant attachés en chignon, chatouillés maintenant la main de Shanks, et c'est seulement à ce nomment qu'il s'aperçut de leurs couleurs étonnantes, ils étaient blanc parsemer de reflet bleu océan. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant mais son visage lui semblait bien familier. Les légère tache de rousseur sur ses joues, sont visage fin, ces cheveux d'une couleur si particulier tout faisait remonter en lui un sentiment de nostalgie. Le pirate fit abstraction de se sentiment la pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la situation ma fois assez inattendue. Il prit une longue inspiration et dis d'une voie calme :

\- « On peut savoir pour quelles raisons une jeune fille de ton age est sur mon bateau ? »

Les deux pirates chargés de garde, et le vigile, qui venait de descendre de son perchoir, c'étaient rassemblés autour de leur capitaine. L'un d'eux qui était entrain d'étouffer un rire dit avec un sourire moqueur :

\- « Et bah Capt'ain, t'as réputation est à refaire ! », Shanks tourna la tête vers l'homme et celui-ci jouta en riant, « Même les fillette n'ont pas peur de toi ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire même Shanks avait le sourire au lèvre, c'est vrais qu'il s'attendait pas à voir une jeune fille s'introduire dans son bateau c'était complètement insensé. Cependant le sourire de Shanks disparue très vite quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur Miphylia. Le plus grand des deux gardes demanda avec un peu plus de sérieux, après s'être remis du fou rire :

\- « Elle est peut-être venue avec quelqu'un d'autre, il faudrait aller vérifier capitaine. »

Celui-ci semblait bien plus expérimenté que les deux rigolos qui l'accompagnait.

\- « Non j'ai vérifier avec mon haki de l'observation, elle venu seule… C'est bien se qui me dérange… Qui t'envoie sur mon bateau ? » Demanda Shanks d'une voie cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sérieuses.

Miphylia répondu en bégayant :

\- « Per…. Personne…. je suis venu...de… de mon propre grès ! »

Cette réponse déclencha un rire générale chez les membres de équipages :

\- « Hé ! Capitaine tes sur que t'es un des yonko ?! » Dis l'homme de la vigile.

Miphylia été un peu décontenancée, elle savait pas quoi faire, ils avaient beau être des membres de son équipage si elle était à leur place, elle éviterait de se foutre ouvertement de la gueule d'un yonko. Mais Shanks ne paraissait pas gêné par les railleries des marins. Il avait le regard plonger dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Même si il s'efforcer d'ignorer le sentiment que faisait resurgir son visage, il n'y parvenait pas. C'était un sentiment doux ,apaisement, joyeux mais à la fois plein de tristesses et de regrets. Shanks ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire et surtout attiré par l'appel des bars il décida s'occuper de cette petite fouineuse plus tard. Il retira sa main du cou de Miphylia, qui parut pendant une fraction de seconde soulager. Mais tout de suite après Shanks agrippa son sabre et donna un violent coup, avec le pommeau de son arme, dans l'abdomen de Miphylia. Elle tomba immédiatement dans les pommes, Shanks la rattrapa et la jeta à un des deux marins en disant :

\- « Met la dans un des cachots, je m'occuperait d'elle plus tard, pour le moment je vais me relaxer dans les bras d'une jolie demoiselle ! Pour l'instant vous rester la j'en enverrais d'autres pour prendre la relève ! Et ne la sous estimer pas elle a l'aire agile comme fillette et a de bon reflex on sais pas de quoi elle est capable… Et surtout soyez plus vigilant à l'avenir ! » dit-il avec un sourire et en s'éloignant du bateau, laissant les deux pirates de garde avec une gosse sur les bras.

\- « Non mais c'est sérieux ! D'abord on doit garder le bateau et puis après on doit s'occuper d'une pauvre fille, on a cas la ramener chez elle, elle paraît pas bien méchante ! » Dit d'un ton agacée le plus petit pirates.

\- « Tu devrait te la fermé. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a laisser cette gosse entrée, on était sensée garder le bateau. Le capitaine aurait du nous foutre un bon coup de pied au cul, il avait l'aire plus tôt préoccuper par cette fille en plus. » lui dit l'autre pirates en mettant la jeune fille sur son épaule alors que celui-ci prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- « Olala c'est bon c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment grave, on a rien à craindre d'une gosse. »

\- « Tais toi tu veux ! Je m'occupe de la fille, essaye de garder le bateau pour l'instant j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne servait pas de diversion pour d'autres arrivants. »

\- « Oui oui ça va ! Pourquoi tu doit être aussi sérieux ?…De toute façon si le capt'ain n'était pas inquiet ya pas de quoi paniquer, alors me fout pas la pression comme ça, abrutie ! »

Le pirate le plus grand se dirigea vers l'entrée du bateau alors que l'autre s'installa tranquillement sur le bastingage et que le vigile remontait part les haubans du bateau.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivé devant la salle des cachots, le garde ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds dans cette salle et à en juger par la tonne de poussières qui c'était accumulées sur le sol, ils n'avaient pas dut beaucoup l'utiliser auparavant. La pièce avait une unique fenêtre, elle se trouvait au fond de celle-ci et constituée l'entièreté mur qui séparait les deux dernières cellules de la liberté. Comme la salle se trouvait à l'arrière du bateau elle donnait une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Le pirate fut époustouflé, et admira la vue pendant quelques minutes sans vraiment se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Puis il se souvint soudainement de se qu'il était venu faire ici. Un peu déboussolé le garde prit une des clefs qui se trouvée dans une petite boite, sur un bureau sûrement inutilisé depuis au moins une décennie. Les clefs disposaient d'un numéro qui correspondait à ceux des cellules. Le garde regarda le numéro de la clef et s'aperçut avec amusement que la geôle dont il venait de prendre la clef était une des deux cellules qui avait la meilleure vue :

*Petite chanceuses, tu vas te réveiller avec la meilleure vu qu'on puisse avoir sur se bateau.* pensa-t-il avec le sourire.

Il jeta la jeune fille dans la dernière cellule, et avança vers elle, il commença à la fouiller, il lui enleva son couteau et tout se qui pouvait être une potentille arme. Après avoir fouillé toutes ses poches il prit le tout, plus le sac de Miphylia qu'elle avait encore sur le dos. Il reparti tranquillement, refermât dernière lui le cachot et posa le sac et les affaires sur le bureau.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard le garde resurgit sur le pont supérieure.

\- Hey ! Alors pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps ? Ne me dit pas que toi le sérieux et honnête pirates Alamar est osé profiter d'une pauvre fille évanouie ! Dit le pirate en riant, toujours assit sur le bastingage.

\- Tu me fait vraiment chier aujourd'hui Naïade. Qu'est ce que t'as putain ?

\- Ça va ! je plaisante... je sais bien que t'es pas comme ça. Et puis de toute façon c'est interdit par le capitaine.

\- Et je peux te dire qu'on a pas intérêt à lui désobéir…. T'es encore qu'un petit nouveau toi ! Tu sais pas de quoi il est capable….

\- Pourquoi ? ne me dit pas que le capitaine t'as déjà « punie » ? Dit Naïade en riant.

\- Franchement ya pas de quoi en rire.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Bah l'erreur est humaine he he…

\- Ha ha ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Dit Naïade en éclatant de rire encore une fois.

Et leur conversation continua ainsi, dérivant sur d'autres sujets plus ou moins intéressants.

Pendant ce temps, tout en réfléchissant à la petite indiscrète de toute à l'heure, Shanks se dirigeait vers le bar le plus aminé de la ville. C'était une grande bâtisse un peu vielle mais sûrement la plus grande de toutes. Le bar se faisait remarquer de loin, il possédait une immense enseigne avec marqué en lettre de bois de différentes couleurs et de différentes tailles : « Bar Of Akemi & Kaname ». Shanks arriva en face de l'entrée et fut impressionné c'était presque un manoir qui se trouvait devant lui, la porte était immense on aurait pue y faire entrer Barbe blanche sans aucun soucis. Elle était grand ouverte et on pouvait y apercevoir les pirates qui s'agitaient et dansaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Shanks rentra et observa quelques instants la cacophonie crée par les centaines de brutes et brigands. Leurs rires gras, leurs bagarres insensées, leurs conversations aussi idiotes les unes que les autres, tout créait le parfait tableau d'un repère de pirates. Son entré n'avait rien provoqué chez les clients, et il en était plutôt contente, il en vais marre que tout le monde baisse la tête à son arrivée :

*Ha ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été dans une atmosphère pareil. Depuis que je fait partie des Yonko je vais le plus souvent dans les îles sous ma protection pour les défendre des fréquentes attaques. Et faut dire que c'est tranquille là bas, c'est des paradis ou la paix règne et les villageois peuvent vivre paisiblement. Mais faut pas oublie je suis un pirate moi ! Je suis partie sur les mers pour vivre des aventures et découvrir des nouvelles terres, dans des atmosphères belliqueuses et hostiles comme celle-ci.* Réfléchi-t-il avec le sourire.

Cette découverte ou plutôt redécouverte lui avait presque fait oublié la jeune fille du bateau. Shanks s'installa au bar ou il commanda une chope de Rhum et fut servit en quelques seconde. Il commença à siroté sa chope dos au comptoir, en observant l'animation. Les serveuses faisaient constamment des vas et vient entre la cuisine et les tables, elles apportaient toute sort de mets alléchant accompagné de différentes sorte d'alcools. Elles étaient toutes vêtues d'uniformes. Mais contrairement à se qu'on pourrait penser aucun volants, rubans, ou jupons ne colorés la salle. Elles étaient habillées avec une chemise blanche conventionnelle, avec souvent les manche retroussées, recouverte d'un boléro noir sobre et un pantalon bleu foncée tirée vers le noire.

*Ma fois les gérants du bar sont pas trop bêtes c'est clair que si elles étaient en uniforme de serveuses basique elles auraient des problèmes… Avec toutes ces butes il vaut mieux être prudent* Pensa Shanks.

Puis en levant la tête Shanks s'aperçut que se bar était beaucoup plus grand que ce modeste rechaussé, en effet le bâtiment possédait plusieurs étage. Ils se présentaient comme de larges balcons accrochés au quatre murs du bar et dont le seule accès possible était de modestes échelles éparpillées dans la salle. Ils étaient certes pas aussi vaste que la salle principale, mais dont on pouvait voir le même nombre de personne s'abreuver de litres et de litres d'alcools. La clientèle se composait presque entièrement de personnes pour le moins douteuses, et dont ils reconnaissaient la plus part puisqu'ils faisaient partie de son équipage. Il sourit en regardant cette scène, puis se souvient soudainement de la jeune fille.

Décidément je peux pas me la sortir de la tête celle la !… Quelqu'un doit la connaître dans le village, avec une couleurs de cheveux pareil elle ne doit pas passer inaperçu… Et quoi de mieux qu'un bar comme celui ci pour trouver des infos. Les barmans et les habitué doivent connaître toute la ville. Bon c'est partie à la chasse au info !*Shanks se retourna face au comptoir et au mûre remplie de bouteilles de toutes les couleurs. Il interpella alors un des serveur au bar.

\- Hé ! Garçon !

Un homme d'un âge mûr en uniforme de barman digne des restaurants de luxe se retourna et dis :

\- Oui monsieur j'arrive !

Mais celui fut stoppé par une main qui attrapa son épaules. Un jeune homme habillé du même costume apparu et dis à son collègue avec un grand sourire :

\- Laisse je me charge de ce clients.

Celui-ci obéi sans rechigner se qui étonna quelque peux Shanks.

Le costume et l'apparence du barman contrastée complètement avec l'aspect générale du bar. C'était un beau jeune homme, au cheveux châtains clair bien coiffé et presque aussi grand que Shanks alors que celui-ci devait avoir le double de son âge. Il se tenait droit et avait un lège sourire qui égayait son visage. Le jeune homme,après avoir servit le cocktail qu'il était entrain de préparer, se dirigea vers Shanks avec toujours le même sourire. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il dis d'une voix sereine:

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Shanks Leroux ?


End file.
